cawfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great One
The Great One is a Canadian wrestler signed with the Dynasty Wrestling Franchise. He is the main eventer of the DWF's RAW Brand. He is also Signed to CCL as apart of The Movement He is also the winner of the MacArthur Genius Grant. Career Early Beginnings TGO (Real name, Jimmy Lawrysh) was born in Canada in 1974 and grew up as a stand out student and track star at Bialik High School. His grades was well enough for him to go to Yale University on a full ride scholarship in 1992. His full ride was a result of passing the MacArthur Genius testing. Lawrysh's IQ is at a 147, which is considered genius. DWF (Ministry Of Greatness) 2001-2005 As the DWF was setting up for their first ever TV Show, HeAT. They wanted to do something big. The main event of that show was to be the late Tory Conroy challenging for the DWF Championship against Lord Pistoia. DWF officials decided to use their signing of Jim Nitro this night. During the match, Nitro ran in, with The Big Charz, Sir Magic & Perfect Koehler and caused enough distraction to cost Conroy the championship. The next week, Lord Pistoia would present to the world, the Ministry of Greatness (MoG). At this time, Nitro coined the "TGO" namesake by referring to himself as "The Great One, Jimmy Nitro," and would win his first championship, the DWF United States Championship, from Yung Fei in 2002. Nitro would hold the US Title for 389 days straight, a DWF record. He would lose it in late 2003 in TGO's first ladder match against The Eagle. As time would go by, TGO would hone a second US Title reign, but would want more. TGO started to want control over the MoG. He didn't want to keep the DWF Title around Lord's waist. TGO wanted to be DWF Champion. At Royal Rumble 2004, TGO would win the Royal Rumble match, then on the next HeAT, he would reveal that he's taking over the MoG and they all turned against Lord. TGO would win his first World title at WrestleMania 2004, in San Antonio, Texas. He would reign with that title for 9 months, defeating the likes of JT Money, American Eagle, Phy, and Dangerous Man (whom TGO beat in a retirement match). Lord Pistoia would come to TGO with a proposition for a match at Survivor Series 2005, if TGO won, Lord would leave DWF. If Lord won, the Minestry would disband. TGO accepted, This was booked because Lord was questioning whether or not to resign with DWF, and the fact that Sir Magic & The Big Charz disliked each other behind the scenes. It could have gone either way. Lord would resign and in the match, he would get help from the Big Charz to win the title back from TGO. The Minestry of Greatness would disband, but each member is a prominent part of the DWF Rosters now. Post MoG TGO would win back the DWF Championship at Judgment Day 2006 from former DWF star, Tithead. TGO would have an unrivalry title reign that would late until 2008. The Gold Standard During this time frame, TGO dropped the name "Jimmy Nitro" and simply went by being called "The Great One." TGO would get revenge on the Big Charz and Lord Pistoia for both ending the MoG. He would continue his feud with Lord Pistoia, on again off again for most of 2007, until former BDW Champion Phy won the 2007 Royal Rumble, and entered the feud. Their 3-way rivalry would go to WrestleMania 2007, their first ever DWF show (let alone CPV) on YouTube. TGO would win the match TGO would win the Wrestlemania rematch at DWF Backlash 2008. A lot of people would expect TGO to just defeat mid-carders throughout most of the year to remain champion, but DWF Officials would make a swerve and put TGO in a title match against ACP at DWF Judgment Day 2008, a match where Keller cashed in his Money in the Bank contract and won the DWF Title, pinning ACP. TGO would go backstage, frustrated about not being pinned, and would RKO Shane McMahon. TGO would then be suspended for two weeks until DWF's First ever Draft Night in late Febrary, where TGO was the first pick for RAW and defeat Keller for his fourth DWF Championship. TGO would go on to be the "face" of DWF RAW. In some cases, most people claim to watch RAW just to see TGO, who is a heel. TGO would feud with Leonidas up to the first ever DWF RAW only CPV, DWF Vengeance 2008, where TGO, using dirty tactics, would retain his championship. TGO vs. Tank TGO would go into DWF SummerSlam's Main Event as the DWF Champion. It was an elimination chamber match that saw Leonidas defeat TGO at the end of the match to win the DWF Championship. TGO, enraged with the loss, attacked the ring attendants who were checking on him after the match, RKOing one of them 3 times! TGO would then grab a microphone, saying that he got screwed and that he's is better than any CAW in the world. Suddenly, as if to say he was insulted, TANK FROM EXTREME CAW WRESTLING COMES OUT AND MACH 5's TGO. After weeks of fueding Tank defeated TGO in an Unsanctioned Match at Unforgiven. Return to the DWF At the DWF Draft 2010, TGO would return to the DWF. TGO was the final pick for Raw and got in the main event for the DWF Championship between Sir Magic and ACP. TGO would win the title after nailing ACP with a TGOwned. Sir Magic would cash in his rematch clause at DWF Wrestlemania 2. At Wrestlemania 2, TGO would hit 2 TGOwned on Sir Magic and make him tap out with the Great Lock. However, a clause in the match said the DWF title match would only end by pinfall. The match was restarted by E. Martini and Sir Magic would win the title after 2 spears and a killswitch along with the ropes for leverage. TGO was suspended for backstage incident after the match and E. Martini would be fired. TGO would be reinstated by new Raw GM Chris Jericho at DWF Backlash. He would make an impact in the title match by hitting Sir Magic and Keller with TGOwned. TGO vs Hellan Keller, Deaths of Red/Green On an episode of Smackdown, Red and Green were murdered when their car explode. DJ Wentworth would launch an investigation on the murders. However TGO interupt DJ to announce the Gold Rush Tournament and his fued with Keller. Keller came out and exchanged heated words with TGO. Both would lose in the first round with Keller losing to Leonadies and TGO losing to the returning American Eagle. The following Raw, Leonadies was taking out and found with ECW spraypainted on his back. After this, the match was made to settle who was the best at DWF Unforgiven. On the following Raw, the main event was set to be a six man tag with The Big Charz, American Eagle, and Keller taking on the team of ACP, Sir Magic, and TGO. However on the course of the show, the murderer show up and took out DJ and Keller. During this, the murderer was using TGO pose and moves. So now, everyone supected that TGO was the one behind everything. Raw GM Chris jericho put himself in the main event, replacing Keller. The main event ended with the Big Charz pinning Sir Magic. At DWF Unforgiven, the match was turn into a no DQ match. The match was one of the best. TGO was about to win the match after nailing Keller with 3 TGOwned. However, DJ Wentworth would cost TGO the match and Keller would pin TGO after nailing the 6th pedigree. It would end with a stareoff between TGO and DJ. Proven innocent, Present At DWF Summerslam, TGO was proven innocent after Wentworth discover the killer was none other E. Martini. Martini was out for revenge on TGO after he was fired at DWF Wrestlemania 2. The fued would erupt at DWF Survivor Series. TGO was on the verge of winning when E. Martini kiss him. TGO has homophobia, in which Martini took full advantage of it, ending the match by pinning TGO after hitting TGO with a TGOwned. TGO would return at the Royal Rumble but was eliminated by the American Eagle. On the next Raw, an Elimination Chamber match was made for the DWF title and also with JT Money and TGO exchanged words. The main event was set to be the six man in the chamber. It was a six man tag match with JT Money, Leonadies, and Keller vs ACP, TGO, and E. Martini. The match would ended with JT Money pinning Martini. Chaos erupted after the match with everyone hitting finishers on each other. TGO would be the last man standing after hitting Martini with a TGOwned. At Elimination Chamber, TGO would not win the DWF title as E Martini would win the belt. However during the Chamber, JT and TGO would go after each other which would set the main event of Wrestlemania 3. TGO and JT battle to a classic match, but JT would win the match after a Bounce Check on the steel steps. On the next Raw, TGO would enter #1 in a 10 man over the top rope battle royal to determine who would face the Rebel (who won the title off Martini at Wrestlemania) at DWF Backlash. TGO and E Martini (who entered at #10) were the last two left. TGO would destroyed Martini in the fight. As TGO prepare to eliminated Martini, Tank comes from nowhere and drill TGO with the Mach-5. That would cost TGO the match. On the next Raw, TGO challenged Tank to a no-holds barred match at DWF Backlash. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''RKO/TGOwned'' (Jumping Cutter) **''The Great Lock'' (Anaconda Vise) - DWF Championships & Accomplishments *'CAW Championship League' **CCL National Championship (1 time) *'Dynasty Wrestling Franchise' **DWF Championship (5 times) **DWF United States Championship (2 times, Longest Reign) **DWF Royal Rumble (2004) *'Extreme Caw Wrestling' **ECW YouTube Championship (1 time) Category:CCL Category:Mary-Sue Category:Unoriginal CAWs